Children of X
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: Years after Xmen evolution the children of them are born and about to go to high school. execpt while their parents battled mankind, they must battle each other. (u get to chose some of the characters and their powers and stuff) somehow this story got del


Children of X  
  
5 years into the future the children of evolution are born. Now the children are in their teens. Calista, daughter of Pietro, Angelus and Kate, son and daughter of Lance and Kitty, Red daughter of Rouge and Gambit, Sky, son of Storm, u decide the rest of the kids. While their parents had to battled mankind, they must battle high school, and each other.  
  
Name: Calista Jade Maximoff  
  
Looks: midway between mid back and shoulder length silver blond hair, with gold colored highlights allover, falling in loose S wave curls, tan skin and intense green eyes. Slender and average height, 5' 6", age 16  
  
Personality: a kick ass girl with a catty attitude and boys flocking all over her. (Of course she always kicks them to the curb)  
  
Outfit: thick black satin choker with emerald stone hanging off it, black off the shoulders top with elbow length sleeves that bares her flat stomach and pierced belly, tight A-line fitted black mini miniskirt, and 2 ½" stiletto sandals.  
  
Powers: levitation, control over wind, firepower, and freezing power  
  
Name: Angela Kate Alvers  
  
Looks: chocolate brown hair pulled into two loose pony tails at the nape of her neck with a few strands falling forward into her innocent looking brown eyes, sun soaked tan skin and a slim 5' 3" figure.  
  
Personality: cheerful and carefree, often gets in trouble and uses her innocent face and charm to get out of tight situations. The youngest of everyone, only 14, she's the baby of the group.  
  
Outfit: loose see through navy blue quarter sleeve shirt over a tight spaghetti strap top that shows off her flat stomach, rolled up dark denim floods and 3 inch black platform sandals.  
  
Powers: invisibility and phasing  
  
Name: Angelus Kyle Alvers  
  
Looks: light brown hair that falls into his eyes, hazel eyes and a distant I don't care attitude. Tall and lanky, 6' 0", age 17  
  
Personality: lone wolf, distant, doesn't care about any thing other than his little sis and girlfriend (who u guys will get to decide who) Girls love his rebellious I don't give a shit attitude.  
  
Outfit: tight white tee, black leather jacket and black jeans ripped at the knees  
  
Powers: killing or restoring life to plants and animals  
  
Name: Anastasia Willow (nickname Red) Rouge and Gambit's daughter  
  
Looks: short wavy reddish brown hair, green blue eyes, milky white skin, crimson lips. Tall 5' 7" age 16  
  
Personality: wild and devious, dare devil  
  
Outfit: tight denim short-sleeved suit with flared legs (think Britney Spears, Oops I did it again video) and black strappy sandals  
  
Powers: absorbing power from mutants, and memories from humans, can turn off powers at any time and wicked card playing skills  
  
Name: Sky Munroe, age 17 (Storm and Wolverine's son)  
  
Looks: longish black/silver hair, calming brown eyes  
  
Personality: peacemaker, calm and sensible, except when he loses his temper and goes on a rampage  
  
Outfit: gray turtleneck, and black slacks  
  
Powers: control over weather and super human strength  
  
Name: Ashleigh, age 15 (one of Tabitha and Berserker's daughter)  
  
Looks: just past the shoulders blond hair, streaked with hot pink, bright blue eyes,  
  
Personality: outgoing boy crazy cheerleader and actress, girly girl.  
  
Powers: static electricity  
  
Name: Nanami Lee, age 15 (daughter of Wanda and Ashton)  
  
Looks: silky long black hair (more in story)  
  
Personality: cruel and cunning but at first seemingly sweet and innocent, in all honest rich and shallow, only caring for looks and hates to be wrong, because of her straight A status and the fact her father donated an entire wing to the school Nanami gets away with being bad.  
  
Outfit: crimson red see through short-sleeved blouse under a black spaghetti strap shirt, with the bottom, top and sleeves of the blouse showing. With it she wore a short red rocker skirt with knee length black boots with 2 ½" stiletto heels.  
  
Powers: telepathic shape shifter, can sense mutant power and trace it.  
  
Name: Jessica Anne Summers, age 17 (Scott and Jean's daughter)  
  
Looks: reddish blond hair, sky blue eyes, glasses and fair skin,  
  
Important AN: you, the reviewer, will describe the new recruits Jason, and Eric, and make the children for Jean and Scott (2 boys, and a girl), Wanda and Xavier and Mystic's long lost son Ashton (a boy), Berserker and Tabitha (2 girls and a boy), Amara and Bobby (2 girl), Kurt and Amanda (twins)  
  
Calista Maximoff strode up the walkway to Bayville High turning heads every step of the way. The underclassmen, the upperclassmen, every one knew who Calista Maximoff was. She had a few close friends in their tight little cliché and it was nearly impossible to talk to them, as they'd ignore you unless they deemed you worthy of speaking to them. Most people hated Calista and co, but many others's admired, or envied the group. Calista had a saying; " Most people look at me with envy and admiration, and the others, well who cares what THEY think."  
  
"Hey Calista," an underclassmen who recognized the junior from elementary school called out. Calista paused giving the girl a once over she gave the girl an "ew, totally unworthy" look and walked on.  
  
"Ew, Calista who was THAT girl?" Nanami Lee asked. Nanami was one of the elite 5, as they called Calista's group of friends. Her hair fell to her waist in a silky shiny sheet of ebony black, milky white skin, and big hazel eyes. Nanami was another girl you wouldn't want to mess with; if you did you were guaranteed to be humiliated by her in one way or another. Nanami loved plotting revenge, and being a rich straight A student, none of the teachers challenged her views, or stopped Nanami from doing whatever she wanted to, whenever she wanted to.  
  
"Obviously some low life specimen who thought she could befriend us." Andre Lee commented. With his silky black hair falling sexily into his startling blue eyes he was the class Romeo. He could sweet talk any girl within his reach, and was one hell of a player. Andre was Nanami's older brother. (Andre: 17, Nanami: 15) Nobody would ever mess with Nanami, not only because she would destroy their life but also because Andre would beat them to a pulp.  
  
"I recognize the girl, she was the goody 2 shoes when I were in 4th grade, she was in like, 2nd I think. Calista and I had gym with her." Anastasia commented with a toss of her reddish brown hair.  
  
"Really Red?" Jason Blackbird asked. He was best friends with Andre, spiky brown hair with bleached tips and blue gray eyes. He was the muscle head of the group, the star quarterback for the school. It was obvious to everyone Jason was crushing hard on Anastasia aka Red. But Anastasia liked Andre who was, for a class Romeo, rather oblivious to it. Out of all of them Red was the nicest, weird and crazy but nicer than Nanami or Calista. Jason was way to full of himself, an egotist worse than Calista, Nanami and Andre's (who's ego's twice the size as Calista and Nanami's) egos all added together.  
  
"Uh Oh, Jessica Summers heading our way." Red said in a sing song voice. The group turned and just as Red said Jessica was headed their way, straight light reddish blond hair pulled into a perfect high ponytail, thin gold framed glasses on the bridge of her nose in front of her sky blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Calista, Nanami, Anastasia Willow, Andre," Jessica paused and gave Jason a look " And YOU are?" she asked haughtily.  
  
"Jason Blackbird," He said as if she was suppose to know this. Jessica gave him a pressed smile.  
  
"Pleasure," she said before turning back to the girls and Andre. " Don't forget, danger room practice at 3, father says nobody is to be late. You may be able to weild power over the school, but you wont be able to get out of practice so I suggest for once in your lives, be on time." Jessica said haughtily. Calista and Nanami glared after her.  
  
"Ugh, I hate that Summer's girl!" Nanami said crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
"Same here, but there's nothing we can do to get rid of her, she's Scott and Jean's daughter." Calista said angrily.  
  
"Don't worry girls, she's go down, one of these days." Andre said as he walked off to flirt with a girl by the name of Kelly Mathews who walked past them. 


End file.
